Weapons
Weapons are tools to quickly, but gruesomely, eliminate a student in Yandere Simulator. Currently, there are seven weapons the player can use. You can see all the available weapons on the Challenges Menu. * Knife * Scissors * Box cutter * Screwdriver * Katana * Syringe & Tranquilizer * Poison All weapons (except for the syringe & poison) can be found to the right of the school gate (facing away from the school). For the sake of a debug build, the weapons will be easily accessible. The final game will have scattered weapons. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639303673969901568 The syringe is located on the desk in the nurse's office and the poison is located in the Chemistry Lab, although the player will need to reach Rank 2 in Chemistry in order to use it. If students see Yandere-chan carrying a weapon, they will see Yandere-chan as suspicious, thus damaging Yandere-chan's reputation by 8 points. 20 points are damaged if School Atmosphere is low. You can apologize to gain back 50% of your lost reputation if you say that you were bringing the weapon to a teacher. If Senpai sees Yandere-chan with a weapon, she will drop it instantly, and result in a game over. If a teacher sees Yandere-chan with a weapon, Yandere-chan will be expelled and result in a game over. If the teacher sees Yandere-chan holding a weapon after a student has been murdered, she will assume Yandere-chan killed the student, and pin her down. The scissors, box cutter, and screw driver are classified as non-suspicious weapons. Yandere-chan will not be in "Visibily Armed" mode when carrying these weapons. In the final game, the only weapons will be ones found in a school environment unless the player asks Info-chan to deliver a weapon at the back of the school. Each weapon (Not implemented yet) will have four killing animations depending on Sanity: https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641341454904791040 *High Sanity *Medium Sanity *Low Sanity *Stealth Kill You can see clips of these animations in the future depending on sanity, as seen here at 1:07. Planned Weapons Weapons that are going to be added in future updates: * Hammer * Axe * Bat * Crowbar Blunt weapons are planned and some models are prepared already, but there are no animations for them yet. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635137238968365056 30 weapons are planned in total. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635629622206435328 Special Functions for Each Weapon (Incomplete) Screwdriver: Can be used to unscrew the lightswitch in the bathrooms so that a student can be eletrocuted. Seen as non-suspicious. Box Cutter: Seen as non-suspicious. Scissors: Seen as non-suspicious. Tranqulizer: If not used in the gym for kidnapping, the tranquilizer can be used to stab a student. Poison: Self-explanatory. Used to poison a student during lunch. Knife: Will not be seen as suspicious if Yandere-chan is standing inside the cooking club. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/638013880980017156 Trivia *YandereDev has given a clue to the origins of the katana in a interview: "like a katana that a principle confiscated years ago and never disposed of."http://techraptor.net/content/interview-man-behind-yandere-sim *Long ranged weapons will most likely not be in the game. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/622900082069762050 *At the moment, there is only one killing action with a murder weapon; stabbing a student in the neck. *A katana cannot be concealed. *One knife will spawn on the rooftop for the player to kill Midori Gurin in order to drop bloody water on Kokona (Monday only). Gallery KnifeArt.png|Sprite art for knife BoxcutterARt.png|Sprite art for boxcutter Scissorsart.png|Sprite art for scissors Screwdriverart.png|Sprite art for screwdriver Syringeart.png|Sprite art for syringe KatanaARt.png|Sprite art for katana Comingsoon.png|Spite art for weapons that are not available yet. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Eliminating students Category:Weapons Category:Incriminating Evidence